Teddy Scandal
by Arienna Natalitha
Summary: Selagi mencoba kabur dari kakak kelas yang menginginkan kepalanya karena berlagak pahlawan, Tsuna sampai bertubrukan dengan Teddy Bear display yang jauh dari kesan imut. Hii! 2700


_-Teddy Scandal-_

_By: Arienna Natalitha_

_Beta-ed by: Eltrish_

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! fanfic_

_Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano-sensei!_

* * *

><p>Lantai 2 gedung barat SMP Namimori adalah daerah domisili para senior kelas 3. Murid-murid dari kelas yang lebih bawah jarang terlihat disana, kecuali ada urusan yang benar-benar harus diselesaikan–seperti perintah guru atau semacamnya. Karena di lantai itu jugalah terdapat ruang resepsi, tempat dimana ketua komite kedisiplinan menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya. Orang-orang (yang masih ingin hidup) sebisa mungkin menghindari khususnya tempat itu.<p>

Tapi benar-benar sebuah rangkaian kebetulan yang 'menyenangkan' sampai-sampai Tsunayoshi Sawada bisa berada disana. Semua dimulai dari guru matematikanya yang sakit sehingga harus menggunakan guru pengganti (yang sangat tidak bersahabat, khususnya pada Tsuna). Lalu batu telah dilempar dan pada akhirnya ia harus dihukum mengantarkan suatu 'dokumen penting' ke kantor komite karena para guru yang terhormat–seperti guru pengganti itu, ogah mengantar barang seperti suruhan dan tidak ada anak murid lain yang bersedia melakukannya.

Tsuna, dengan semangat yang diseret di ujung _uwabaki_-nya, harus melakukan ini atau nilainya menjadi taruhan (guru pengganti sialan).

Kebetulan Matematika adalah pelajaran terakhir di kelasnya. Para murid yang tidak punya kewajiban klub telah menghambur pergi untuk kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Lorong-lorong dan kelas-kelas sudah sepi dan hiruk pikuk sekolah telah tertelan kesunyian seraya matahari mulai terbenam.

Tsuna melewati sebuah kelas yang masih diisi oleh beberapa siswa yang sedang beraktivitas klub. Mereka nampak… sibuk dan dipenuhi semangat. Sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti Tsuna, karena satu-satunya klub yang ia ikuti adalah klub Langsung Pulang.

Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dan memutar lehernya 45 derajat ke kanan, mengintip di sela-sela pintu kelas 3-2 yang terbuka. Ada sesuatu yang aneh disini... klub apa yang para anggotanya bergerumul dan menyudutkan seorang anggota lain yang jauh lebih mungil dari mereka, dengan segala aura yang seakan meneriakkan 'intimidasi' di mata orang yang kebetulan lewat seperti Tsuna?

Orang-orang ini tidak mungkin sedang melakukan kegiatan klub... dari ukuran dan seragam ketiga orang itu, jelas-jelas mereka adalah senior dan seorang lagi yang mereka gencet adalah junior. Anak laki-laki itu terlihat cemas dan was-was, kedua matanya mencari-cari jalan keluar yang kasat mata.

Untuk sesaat, mata mereka bertemu dan Tsuna buru-buru sembunyi di balik pintu. Ia menutup mata dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, Tsuna, jangan bertindak bodoh. Mereka bertiga itu kakak kelas yang memiliki bobot jauh lebih besar darinya. Jika ia mau berlagak pahlawan dan menolong anak lelaki malang itu, ia dan anak itu hanya akan digilas seperti daging giling dengan mudahnya dalam hitungan detik. Ia tidak akan merubah apa-apa, jadi lebih baik ia menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan menjauh.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke pemandangan yang terlihat di jendela lorong dan mempercepat langkahnya. Namun bayangan sepasang mata itu terus menghantui kepalanya, meski Tsuna sudah mengusirnya berkali-kali.

Mungkin ada sesuatu yang salah dengan sambungan saraf sensorik dan saraf motoriknya–karena tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya seperti memiliki kesadaran sendiri dan berbalik arah, meski otaknya telah berteriak berkali-kali untuk tetap jalan ke depan dan melanjutkan kehidupan tenangnya. Tangannya membuka pintu kelas itu lebar-lebar, dan sekali lagi, Tsuna bertemu mata dengan anak berambut merah itu.

* * *

><p>Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, Tsuna berbelok di tikungan toko pretzel dan berlari secepat mungkin. Ia tidak begitu mempedulikan arah kemana ia berlari, yang penting terus saja lari. Jangan sekali-kali berhenti dan terus lari menjauh dari dua orang yang kekeuh mengejarnya sejak dari Nami-chuu sampai ke kompleks antah berantah ini. Ia menoleh ke belakang sekilas untuk melihat apakah pengejarnya memutuskan untuk menyerah. Tapi sial, sebuah harapan yang akan tetap menjadi harapan.<p>

Bagus sekali Tsuna, sekalinya kau mencoba berlagak pahlawan dan melakukan hal yang benar, orang yang ditolong malah langsung kabur entah kemana. Ia jadi ingat akan nasib Yuuri dari anime Kyou Kara Maou yang kerap ditinggal kabur orang yang ditolongnya. Dasar emang nasib.

Ia menukik masuk ke sebuah gang kecil yang diapit antara dua ruko. Setelah sampai di ujung gang, ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum memutuskan sebaiknya ia pergi ke arah kanan saja. Ingatan lamanya dari sebuah buku cerita horor yang ia baca dulu kembali muncul, tentang bagaimana ia tidak boleh berbelok ke arah kiri lagi setelah kau belok kesana, karena akhirnya kita akan selamanya berbelok ke kiri. Ia terus melaju seakan esok hari tidak akan pernah datang. Karena jika ia berhenti, mungkin esok hari akan benar-benar tidak datang untuknya. Kedua senpai itu pasti akan langsung menghajarnya hingga titik darah penghabisan begitu ia lengah.

Setelah berlari dan terus berlari, masuk gang-gang kecil, mengendap-endap di balik pilar-pilar beton dan memanjat atap bangunan ruko, ia melihat kedua pengejarnya menghilang ke arah berbeda dari tempat ia datang. Sepertinya tipuan kecilnya berhasil. Seketika itu juga ia berterima kasih pada '10 Jurus Kabur Dalam Keadaan Terdesak' yang diajarkan Paman Reborn padanya. Dalam keadaan seperti inilah satu-satunya kesempatan untuk berterima kasih pada segala hal yang diajarkan si Sparta itu.

Tsuna melompat turun dari pojok tembok bangunan. Sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya kembali normal, ia memperhatikan arah kedua pengejarnya pergi. Akhirnya ia bisa menghela nafas lega. Entah sudah sejak kapan ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya dan lari seperti itu. Jika dalam setiap pelajaran olahraga ia memiliki setengah dari semangat yang barusan ia tunjukkan, label 'Pelari Paling Akhir' yang melekat pada dirinya sejak SD pasti akan langsung hilang.

Setelah mengatur nafas dan merapikan pakaiannya, ia baru merasakan bahwa otot-ototnya pegal karena semua waktu dan tenaga yang dipakai untuk berlari. Nampaknya dirinya juga diserang dehidrasi yang luar biasa. Dengan segala kekuatan yang masih tersisa, Tsuna mulai berjalan lagi, hendak mencari minimart untuk membeli salep dan air minum yang banyak.

Saat itulah ia baru sadar bahwa ini adalah kompleks yang benar-benar asing di ingatannya. Ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan lemas, melihat orang asing lalu lalang, keluar masuk bangunan yang sama sekali tidak ia kenali. Oh, bagus sekali. Benar-benar keadaan yang sempurna. Tangan dan kakinya sakit karena kebanyakan berlari, tenggorokannya serasa terbakar dan sebentar lagi matahari akan benar-benar tenggelam. Di lain pihak, ia sama sekali tidak tahu dimana ia berada sekarang, kepalanya terasa berat dan pandangannya mulai terasa aneh.

Pokoknya ia harus segera mencari kantor polisi terdekat atau telefon umum untuk menanyakan jalan kembali ke Namimori. Ah, coret itu. Ternyata memang mini market lebih baik. Ia sangat butuh air sekarang, ia bisa bertanya pada orang nanti. Tenggorokannya tidak mau berkompromi.

Di tengah-tengah usahanya dalam berjalan, menghindari tubrukan dengan orang (atau tiang listrik) dan mencari toko swalayan terdekat, ia bisa merasakan tanah tiba-tiba bergejolak. Hal berikutnya yang ia tahu, ia menabrak sesuatu dan ia terjatuh. Sesuatu yang amat besar, agak empuk dan berbulu.

Begitu ia mendongak untuk melihat apa yang barusan ia tabrak, ia membalakkan kedua matanya.

Kenapa ada beruang di tengah-tengah jalan? Ah, itu bukan hanya sekadar beruang, tapi seekor _teddy bear_ berbulu cokelat muda yang sedang tersenyum lebar sambil memegangi balon dan sebuah papan di masing-masing tangannya yang bulat dan besar. Rasanya agak aneh ditatap oleh sepasang mata besar berkilauan itu. Membuatnya merasa bahwa ialah orang anehnya disini.

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa detik berusaha menelan informasi visual yang ada di depannya, ia baru sadar bahwa ia telah menyia-nyiakan detik-detik yang sangat berharga. Karena kaki bulat dan besar si Teddy dalam perjalanan mendarat ke atas tubuhnya yang kurus.

* * *

><p>Hari ini ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Entah mimpi apa ia semalam sampai-sampai sekarang ia diserang oleh seekor beruang teddy. Beruang teddy yang sedang tersenyum dan memegangi balon malah. BAYANGKAN!<p>

Ia meronta dan meringis, namun si Teddy itu terus menendangi dan menggelindingkan tubuh Tsuna yang tak berdaya dengan kakinya yang bulat dan besar. Tsuna hanya bisa meringis dan, aw, aw, aw, bekas tendangannya mengenai luka saat ia terpeleset di permainan kucing-anjing tadi. Sakit!

Apa-apaan sih beruang ini? Pada titik tertentu, si beruang mulai mengangkat kerah Tsuna dan mengangkatnya ke udara. Tidak puas hanya dengan menendang dan menginjak-injaknya, makhluk itu juga harus mengangkat Tsuna ke udara!

Ada jeda yang tidak ia fikirkan sebelumnya muncul. Ia sudah yakin bahwa si Teddy itu akan memukul wajahnya atau melemparnya atau apa. Tapi ia tak merasakan benturan apapun. Setelah waktu beberapa detik lewat, Tsuna mengintip dari balik matanya yang dari tadi ia pejamkan. Yang ia lihat adalah zoom up dari wajah _teddy bear_ dengan mata besar berkilau dan senyuman selebar bulan sabit sedang mendekat ke arah wajahnya.

Sebuah teriakan yang mirip teriakan seorang gadis keluar dari mulutnya, dan Tsuna refleks mengayunkan kepalan tangannya ke kening beruang itu dengan segenap kekuatan yang (masih) ia miliki. Setelah terlepas dari cengkraman si Teddy, ia pun segera terbirit-birit lari dari sana. Masa bodoh dengan arah, deh! Itu adalah _teddy bear_ yang paling mengerikan yang bisa membuat bulu kuduknya merinding, hiiiiii!

* * *

><p><em>Keesokan paginya.<em>

Ia ingin menyalahkan takdir atas semua rentetan kebetulan yang menyebabkannya berada dalam situasi ini. Karena terlalu syok dengan kejadian kemarin dan informasi yang baru saja ia telan, ia sama sekali lupa tentang satu hal yang penting.

Awalnya ia tidak mau masuk ke sekolah hari ini karena takut bertemu muka dengan para senpai menyeramkan yang kemarin mengejarnya. Tapi Ibunya sangat pantang Tsuna membolos tanpa alasan khusus, jadi terpaksa ia datang ke sekolah, dengan plester koyo tertempel di berbagai bagian di tubuhnya.

Selama perjalanan, jantungnya berdebar tak keruan, berdoa pada semua Tuhan yang ada di atas sana agar ia tidak bertemu dengan para pengejarnya. Ia terlonjak kaget ketika sebuah tepukan mendarat di pundaknya. Ia mengira bahwa itu adalah para senpai itu dan seluruh hidupnya akan berakhir disana, saat itu juga. Tapi ia setengah lega dan setengah bingung ketika melihat siapa yang memutuskan untuk mengagetkannya.

"Hai…" Rambut merah, sepasang mata sayu dan hidung yang di plester. Namun yang membuat Tsuna sadar siapa anak lelaki yang berdiri di depannya dengan tangan dimasukkan ke saku jaket karena gugup ini adalah dari matanya. Tsuna tidak mungkin lupa. "Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu kemarin… maaf aku pergi begitu saja."

Sebenarnya bisa saja Tsuna mengabaikan anak itu atau marah padanya. Ia sudah memberanikan diri membuang rasa takutnya dan mencoba untuk menolong anak ini dari para pem_bully_ itu. Meski ia takut, tapi Tsuna teringat masa-masa SD. Ia teringat bagaimana anak-anak lain menjauhinya, mengejeknya, bahkan mengerjainya, hanya karena ia cengeng, penakut dan selalu yang terakhir di setiap hal yang ia lakukan.

Ia ingat bagaimana perasaannya hancur ketika teman-temannya hanya berjalan pergi seakan tidak melihat apa-apa ketika ia di dalam cengkraman anak-anak nakal itu. Matanya waktu itu pasti memancarkan sinar memohon yang sama dengan yang dipancarkan anak ini, pikirnya. Tapi Tsuna tidak mengabaikannya ataupun marah padanya. Ia hanya mengangguk dan berjalan berdampingan dengan anak itu ke sekolah.

Anak laki-laki berambut merah itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Enma Kozato, anak kelas 2-3. Dengan suaranya yang pelan dan agak gugup, ia mengaku bahwa sebenarnya ia bermaksud kabur dan memanggil bantuan untuk mereka kemarin karena ia tahu mereka berdua saja tidak akan mungkin menang melawan tiga kakak kelas sebesar gorila. Tsuna bilang bahwa ia mengerti dan menenangkan Enma bahwa ia pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama jika dalam posisi Enma.

Lalu Enma bercerita bahwa ia berasal dari klub koran dan orang-orang yang menggencetnya kemarin adalah para anak buah Kyoya Hibari, ketua klub komite kedisiplinan. Ada sebuah alasan khusus kenapa mereka menyudutkan Enma dan itu ada kaitannya dengan sebuah berita yang secara tak sengaja berhasil ia ungkap saat mencari topik untuk headline bulan ini beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Sebuah skandal yang selama ini ditutup-tutupi oleh komite kedisiplinan dan sebuah rahasia yang harus tetap terkubur dalam-dalam tanpa ada siapapun dari Namimori-chuu yang boleh tahu. Mereka tahu bahwa Enma tahu, dan mereka bertindak cepat dengan menggencet dan memaksanya memberikan bukti-bukti yang telah ia kumpulkan kepada mereka.

Tetapi tentu saja Enma menolaknya. Mereka hendak menghajar Enma hingga babak belur ketika Tsuna kebetulan lewat dan dengan gagah menghentikan usaha mereka.

"Ketiga orang yang otaknya hanya dipenuhi dengan otot pasti mengira bahwa kau telah mendengar semuanya, karena itu mereka berpencar dan mengirim dua orang untuk mengejarmu dan sisanya mengejarku. Aku berhasil lolos dengan keberuntungan, tapi aku lega nampaknya kau juga baik-baik saja. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan jika kau terluka gara-gara aku."

Enma juga mengatakan bahwa ia telah mengirimkan kopi dari foto-fotonya ke tangan yang 'berwajib'. Ia hanya berharap orang-orang dari komite belum membunuhnya sebelum aparat berwajib menerima kirimannya dengan selamat dan dapat memutuskan apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan.

"'Tangan Berwajib'? Memangnya mereka itu siapa?" tanya Tsuna penasaran.

"Tentu saja para guru," jawab Enma.

Tsuna tiba-tiba teringat dengan percakapan antara Nezu-sensei dan guru penggantinya yang tidak sengaja ia dengar kemarin di ruang guru.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja, langkah Tsuna terhenti. Tsuna langsung meringis dan menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

Sial, kenapa ia bisa lupa? Kemarin ia disuruh menyerahkan suatu dokumen ke ruang resepsi, ke kantor besar Komite Kedisiplinan. Di tengah-tengah perjalanannya, Enma dan para pem_bully_ muncul sehingga membuatnya melupakan keberadaan map biru itu. Ah, ah... bagaimana kalau ternyata ia menghilangkan dokumen yang benar-benar penting? Bisa-bisa Hibari juga ikut-ikutan memburunya nih...

"Uh, Sawada-kun, berbaliklah," Enma tiba-tiba saja menarik sikut Tsuna ke arah yang berlawanan dan memacu langkahnya lebih cepat. "Ini gawat, orang-orang dari kemarin sore sengaja menunggu di gerbang untuk mencegat kita. Ternyata mereka masih belum menyerah juga. Kalau begini, kita tidak bisa masuk ke sekolah."

Tsuna membelakkan matanya dan menoleh ke belakang secara perlahan. Ia buru-buru meluruskan kepalanya lagi begitu melihat tiga sosok besar dan garang sedang memantengi pintu masuk sekolah. Keberadaan mereka membuat murid-murid lain menjadi gugup dan cemas, tetapi mereka tidak mempedulikannya dan secara konstan menyisir area–sudah pasti untuk mencari wajah Tsuna dan Enma di tengah-tengah murid yang lalu lalang.

Tsuna menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ini buruk. Kalau ia tidak bisa masuk ke dalam, ia tidak bisa mencari map biru itu dan Hibari akan membunuhnya (hanya jika ia tahu bahwa Tsunalah yang seharusnya mengantar dokumen itu–tapi itu semua hanya masalah waktu). Jika ia memaksa masuk, ketiga senpai itu tidak akan ragu untuk menyeretnya ke belakang sekolah untuk membunuhnya. Keduanya akan berakhir dengannya dibunuh oleh tangan para anggota komite.

Oh, apa yang terjadi dengan segala keberanian yang mengalir di darahnya saat ia menyelamatkan Enma kemarin? Rasa penyesalan pun mulai meresapi otot-ototnya dan seraya ia merasa lemas. Apakah ia akan merasakan dilemma seperti ini jika saja ia melakukan hal yang berbeda kemarin...?

"Oi, kalian," sebuah suara dalam nan berat membuat Tsuna dan Enma spontan membeku di tempat. Tsuna bisa merasakan keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya dan seperti ada gumpalan batu di tenggorokannya. "Oi, coba kalian berbalik sebentar."

Dalam beberapa detik itu, tidak Tsuna maupun Enma sama-sama bergeming di tempat. Suara berat di belakang mereka nampaknya mulai kesal karena merasa diabaikan dan ia memberi perintah sekali lagi agar mereka membalikkan badan.

Namun jika apa yang Tsuna tebak benar, membalikkan badan adalah tindakan terbodoh yang pernah ia lakukan. Ia memutuskan untuk mempercayai intuisinya saja; karena pada saat-saat genting seperti ini, ia mempelajari bahwa intuisinya cenderung bekerja lebih aktif dan dapat memberikannya waktu tambahan untuk bertahan hidup. Karena itulah, setelah membisik pelan pada Enma untuk lari, tanpa basa-basi lagi ia menepuk pundak Enma dan melesat bagai kuda yang dipaksa lari pada pacuan kuda.

"Hei, mereka kabur! Abe, Yamada, segera kesini! Itu mereka! Kita harus segera mengejarnya!"

* * *

><p>Setelah berlari dan menghindar, entah bagaimana caranya Tsuna kembali terdampar di kompleks yang sama dengan yang kemarin. Paling tidak ia mengingat toko pretzel yang ia lewati ini.<p>

Sambil terus menggandeng Enma, beberapa kali larian mereka harus terhenti karena Tsuna atau Enma entah tersandung tali sepatu mereka sendiri, menabrak sesuatu yang tinggi dan besar (seperti tiang listrik) atau terpeleset kulit pisang yang tanpa sengaja tergeletak ditengah jalan. Tsuna mengira para pengejar mereka akan segera menyergap dari belakang atau apa setiap kali ini terjadi, namun entah karena kebetulan atau apa yang mereka sebut 'rangkaian kejadian yang tak terelakkan', selalu ada yang membuat ketiga senpai itu tertahan di belakang.

"Kozato, sini," Tsuna menarik lengan Enma untuk bersembunyi di balik kotak sampah, "punya ponsel tidak?"

Enma yang terengah-engah hanya dapat mengangguk pelan.

"Tolong bantu aku,"

Ucapan Tsuna terhenti sebentar ketika ia melihat sekerjab bayangan yang mirip dengan punggung para pengejarnya melaju di jalan utama tanpa menyadari kehadiran mereka. Ia dan Enma menghela nafas lega.

Tsuna melanjutkan permintaannya dengan lebih tenang, "Enma, pada saat kita bertemu kemarin, aku tengah mengantarkan sesuatu ke ruang resepsi. Namun di tengah jalan, aku melupakan tugas itu dan barang yang kubawa bersamaku tahu-tahu sudah menghilang. Bisa saja barang itu hilang di sekolah atau bisa saja hilang saat aku sedang lari di luar. Apakah kau bisa meminta temanmu untuk mencoba mencarikannya di sekolah? Mungkin saja itu barang yang benar-benar penting untuk komite dan Hibari-senpai pasti akan menghabisiku jika ia tahu aku yang menghilangkannya."

"Eh? Tapi aku tidak punya te–" Enma langsung menutup mulutnya dan menghindari tatapan mata Tsuna. Ia mulai bergeliat tidak nyaman. Dengan ragu ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku dan menatapnya sebentar. "Masih ada Adel yang bisa kuhubungi, sih…"

Tsuna menunggu Enma dengan tidak sabar ketika si rambut merah itu terus terdiam menatapi ponselnya. Tapi akhirnya ia menoleh pada Tsuna dan bertanya barang apa yang harus dicari. Setelah Tsuna memberitahukannya, Enma terlihat tertegun sesaat sebelum ia menekan tombol-tombol di ponselnya. Dengan suaranya yang seperti bisikan, ia memberitahu orang di ujung telfon untuk membantunya mencari sebuah map biru yang kemarin hilang dan sebaiknya pencarian dimulai dari lantai 2 gedung Barat.

Sesuatu yang diucapkan lawan bicaranya membuat Enma menghela nafas dengan pasrah. "Aku mengerti, Adel. Aku akan melakukannya."

"Oke?" tanya Tsuna.

"Oke," Enma balas mengangguk. "Sekarang apa?"

"Sementara temanmu mencari di sekolah, aku juga harus mencari di sekitar sini... karena kemungkinan aku menghilangkannya disini juga ada."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membantumu."

"Terima kasih." Tsuna bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Enma. Ia mengintip keluar gang, untuk memastikan bahwa pengejarnya benar-benar sudah tidak ada. Setelah tidak melihat tanda-tanda mereka bertiga, ia dan Enma dengan gugup mulai berjalan kembali.

Begitu baru mulai berjalan beberapa langkah, mendadak Tsuna dan Enma merasa tersentak ke belakang. Seseorang menarik kerah mereka dan gerakan itu membuat kening mereka berdua bertabrakan. Tsuna mengerang dan mengelus-elus keningnya sambil menoleh ke arah pelaku. Kedua matanya seakan mau copot ketika ia melihat siapa yang berhasil menangkap mereka.

Atau untuk lebih tepat, _apa_ yang berhasil menangkapnya.

Teddy bear sialan dari kemarin!

* * *

><p>"Uh, ada perlu apa?" Enma yang tidak tahu apa-apa dengan polos bertanya pada makhluk itu.<p>

Si Teddy balas menjawab, tapi yang terdengar hanya suara dengungan tidak jelas.

"…ng, apa?"

"….apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini?" si Teddy mengulangi, kali ini perkataannya jauh lebih bisa didengar dan diproses oleh telinga manusia.

Tsuna tidak memiliki _first impression_ yang bagus dengan beruang Teddy ini kemarin. Ia langsung menepis tangan besar si Teddy yang menggenggam kerahnya dan mendorong badan beruang itu menjauh. Tapi, yah, karena pada dasarnya tenaganya memang lemah dan beruang ini memiliki bobot yang lebih besar daripada dirinya, posisi si Teddy sama sekali tidak bergeser dari semula. Bergoyang saja tidak.

"Bukan urusanmu!" umpat Tsuna. Ia merasa, terjebak dengan boneka berjalan ini tidak akan lebih baik dengan tertangkap oleh para senpai yang mengejar mereka.

Namun nampaknya beruang itu tidak begitu suka akan sikap Tsuna dan tahu-tahu kedua pasang lengan berbulu itu sudah mencengkram kerahnya dan mengangkatnya ke udara, "Membolos pada saat jam pelajaran termasuk pelanggaran tata tertib sekolah. Kalian tidak punya izin untuk berada diluar kelas. Mereka yang tertangkap membolos harus ditertibkan."

Tsuna berusaha melepaskan diri dengan menendang-nendang badan beruang itu, namun kakinya hanya membenturkan diri pada setumpuk kain empuk.

Enma spontan memejamkan matanya ketika si Teddy melempar Tsuna ke atas semen. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana Tsuna memiliki kenalan seorang beruang Teddy yang aneh dan kasar seperti ini (lagian fakta bahwa ia mengenal beruang Teddy saja sudah aneh, kok) dan ia tambah bingung harus berbuat apa ketika si Teddy tiba-tiba melempar Tsuna dan mulai menggelindingkannya di jalan. Orang-orang hanya bisa melihat dengan heran dan menjauhi mereka, tidak mau terlibat masalah yang merepotkan.

"Hiiiiiii, hentikan!"

Enma ingin melakukan sesuatu, tapi ia bingung. Ia mencoba meraih perut beruang itu dari belakang dan mencoba menariknya menjauh dari Tsuna. Namun ia malah terjerembab kebelakang dan mendarat di atas pantatnya sendiri. Sekarang ia hanya dapat melihat dengan prihatin sosok Tsuna yang terkapar di lantai semen, berusaha menghindari serangan satu arah dari si beruang.

Samar-samar, sebuah teriakan dari kejauhan terdengar di telinganya. Teriakan yang langsung membuat bulu kuduk Enma meremang dan waswas, "Hei, itu si Rambut Merah! Kalian, aku menemukan mereka! Mereka ada disana!"

Begitu menengok, sosok ketiga pengejar mereka sudah berlari kembali ke arah mereka. Ketiga orang itu terlihat seperti banteng-banteng yang kesetanan, berlari menerjang kain merah dengan nafas membara dan taring mengancam (apakah banteng memiliki taring?). Dengan terbata-bata, Enma menghampiri Tsuna yang sekarang telah berdiri dan menghindari jotosan si Teddy Bear.

"Sawada-kun, itu mereka! Mereka telah kembali!"

Tsuna menoleh ke arah Enma, lalu ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh jari telunjuk Enma. Namun sepersekian detik itu telah membuatnya rentan dan si Teddy tanpa ampun segera memanfaatkan celah itu untuk menghantam rahangnya dengan sepasang tonfa yang seolah muncul dari udara.

* * *

><p>Selama ini ia selalu menanggapi kejadian-kejadian tak terduga yang ia alami sebagai kebetulan belaka. Kalaupun sebersit ide bahwa rentetan kejadian ini adalah takdir berhasil menyusup di sela-sela selaput otaknya, ia akan segera menyudahi hal itu dan menanggapinya sambil lalu.<p>

Sewaktu ia menjadi anak yang sial dipelajaran matematika dan disuruh untuk mengantarkan dokumen penting–yang hei, mungkin iya atau mungkin tidak adalah bukti foto dan artikel yang dikirim Enma ke 'pihak berwajib'– lalu secara kebetulan ia menyelamatkan si Rambut Merah itu dari para _bully_ dan bertabrakan dengan sebuah/seekor _homicidal Teddy Bear._

Tapi kemudian ia mulai bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri apakah takdir benar-benar ada. Karena kalau tidak, siapa yang menyusun semua rentetan kebetulan ini dengan begitu persis dan mendetail kalau bukan tangan takdir itu sendiri? Betapa syoknya ia ketika pijakan si beruang oleng karena tanpa sengaja terjengkal oleh tenaga brutal Abe-senpai, Yamada-senpai dan Tanaka-senpai yang bagai badai menyerbu ke arah mereka, dan identitas si beruang terkuak.

Si Teddy itu membentur tiang listrik terdekat dan kepalanya menggelinding menjauh ketika tubuhnya ambruk ke jalanan, memperlihatkan sosok sebenarnya di balik kostum boneka display itu. Ia adalah Hibari-senpai, sang ketua Komite sendiri, terbaring di alas semen dengan tampang kesal sambil mengusap-usap bagian belakang kepalanya.

Tsuna merasa tampangnya pasti terlihat bodoh sekali begitu fakta yang satu ini 'terkuak'. Hibari-san, menjadi beruang display. Hibari-senpai, si teddy bear yang sama dengan yang kemarin ia tabrak dan dengan yang saat ini terkapar!

* * *

><p>Posisi ketiga senpai itu tidak memungkinkan untuk melihat bahwa mereka baru saja mendorong Ketua mereka hingga jatuh. Senpai yang menjambak kerah Tsuna mengira bahwa ekspresi horor yang ada di wajah murid tingkat dua SMP itu disebabkan dengan rasa takutnya pada dirinya yang hebat. Namun tiba-tiba saja suasana jadi hening ketika ia menyergah colekan di bahunya untuk yang ketiga kali. Baru tahulah ia alasannya saat wajah Hibari (beserta ciuman manis dari tonfa-nya) menyambut di depan mata.<p>

* * *

><p>Begitu darah wartawan Enma menutupi sebagian besar rasa takutnya, ia segera mencecarkan berbagai pertanyaan pada Hibari. Hibari dengan acuh tak acuh menjawab bahwa ia sudah melakukan patroli di daerah ini jauh-jauh hari sebelum ia membaca 'laporan' yang Enma kirim ke pihak guru. Dan ia menyatakan "<em>hell no",<em> artikel-nya tidak akan terbit di media cetak manapun, tidak selama Hibari masih mengawasinya.

Kemudian setelah ia 'mendisiplinkan' ketiga anak buahnya yang 'terjatuh dalam dosa' (diikat dengan tali tambang setelah dihajar habis-habisan), ia pun menyeret mereka pergi entah kemana. Hibari melakukannya, dengan kepala beruangnya kembali lengkap. Tapi bukan Hibari namanya kalau tidak memberikan kata-kata perpisahan yang manis (dan sarat berbau ancaman) pada dua kouhai-nya yang masih syok dan bingung. Singkat cerita, kalau Tsuna dan Enma tidak berada di sekolah sebelum ia kembali, jangan harap mereka akan terbebas dari hukuman.

Tsuna dan kenalan barunya, Enma, bertukar pandang satu sama lain. Mereka segera mengambil tas mereka yang sempat terjatuh dan beranjak kembali menuju sekolah.

"Memangnya artikel tentang apa sih yang dilarang Hibari-senpai untuk terbit? Tidak lebih buruk dari fakta bahwa sang ketua komite disiplin cosplay jadi beruang teddy, kurasa," tanya Tsuna dalam perjalanan mereka kembali ke sekolah.

Enma terkekeh pelan. "Ya, sayang aku tidak membawa kamera. Tapi bukan, artikel yang kutulis bukan tentang Hibari-senpai secara langsung, melainkan tentang pemerasan dan pemalakkan ilegal yang dilakukan ketiga senpai itu terhadap siswa-siswa daerah tetangga Namimori," jelas Enma.

Mungkin Enma dan krunya tidak akan diperbolehkan mencetak cerita itu di media cetak manapun dan tetap hidup setelahnya, namun mereka akan mengakalinya entah bagaimana. Hibari-senpai hanya menekankan bahwa cerita ini tidak boleh diterbitkan di media cetak manapun. Yang perlu mereka lakukan hanya menemukan media lain selain media cetak dan urusan dengan Komite Disiplin adalah urusan nanti.

Tsuna sedikit kaget bahwa ternyata Enma sedikit berbeda dari kesan pertama yang dipancarkannya. Siapa sangka dibalik wajah sayu itu terdapat jiwa reporter yang membara seperti ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sawada-kun, aku baru saja dapat info dari Adel. Map yang kau cari ketemu di dekat pot tanaman yang ada di lantai dua. Nampaknya berisi tentang tata cara memelihara burung kenari… apa kau yakin ini ditujukan kepada Komite?" tanya Enma sambil memencet-mencet tombol di ponselnya.

Hah? Jadi dia mempertaruhkan nyawanya hanya demi tata cara memelihara hewan piaraan yang bisa di download dengan mudah di internet?

* * *

><p>Sudah seminggu lebih semenjak insiden 'beruang teddy' dilalui Tsuna. Ia menemukan kehidupannya kembali tenang seperti biasa: tidak ada orang yang mengejar-ngejar dirinya lagi, tidak lagi tanpa sengaja bertubrukan dengan beruang <em>homicidal<em> yang ternyata adalah ketua kedisiplinan di sekolahmu yang sedang melakukan penyamaran.

Komite disiplin masih beroperasi seperti biasa, minus 3 orang senpai yang didepak oleh Hibari-san karena telah 'mencoreng nama baik' organisasi. Walau, Tsuna membatin komite disiplin Nami-chuu tidak pernah diasosiasikan dengan kata 'baik' semenjak dulu.

Tapi tentu saja ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat ketika Hibari menghampiri dirinya suatu pagi dan memaksa Tsuna tutup mulut mengenai semua insiden yang terjadi baru-baru ini. Lagipula ia tidak begitu keberatan tidak memberi tahu siapa-siapa tentang itu, toh tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia.

Ah, coret itu. Ia tidak merasa keberatan karena tidak semua yang terjadi adalah hal yang merugikan. Begitulah yang ia pikirkan ketika ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Enma berlari menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa. Di sela nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal, Enma menyampaikan bahwa ia tidak bisa pulang bersama hari ini karena ia harus meliput tentang sirkus keliling yang diadakan di balai kota untuk _Namiflash!_ edisi berikutnya.

Tsuna tertegun. Sudah hampir seminggu ini, ia dan Enma mulai mempraktekkan pulang bersama sebagai rutinitas mereka setelah sekolah usai. Ini adalah kali pertama salah satu dari mereka membatalkan acara itu.

Namun sebelum Tsuna diberi kesempatan untuk memberi respon yang pantas, Enma buru-buru memotong dan mengajaknya untuk pergi menonton bersama, karena sang partner yang biasa mengambil gambar, Shittopi-chan, sedang sakit karena main hujan-hujanan.

Tsuna menggaruk pipinya dan bilang ia tidak keberatan, tapi ia bukanlah fotografer yang begitu handal dan hasilnya mungkin tidak akan begitu bagus. Tapi Enma hanya melambai pada Tsuna dan membalas hasil jepretannya tidak bisa lebih parah dari Shittopi-chan.

Lalu mereka berdua pun melangkah keluar sekolah bersama-sama. Enma mulai menceritakan tentang Shittopi-chan, rekan satu klub yang sering berkomunikasi dengan bahasa alien dan gestur aneh yang tidak ia mengerti. Tsuna mulai balas menceritakan tentang salah satu anak teman ayahnya di Italia yang terobsesi tentang kode-kode rahasia serta alien dan juga UMA.

Untuk memicu perubahan, seseorang hanya harus bertemu orang lain. Sepertinya Tsuna benar-benar telah membidik jakpot dan bertemu orang yang tepat. Ia tidak akan mengetahui bahwa ternyata ayahnya dan ayah Enma sama-sama berasal dari daerah yang sama di Italia, dan ternyata buyut-buyut mereka dulu juga saling terhubung dan bergerak dalam bidang bisnis yang sama, jika ia mengacuhkan Enma waktu itu. Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mereka mengetahui bahwa Kek Giotto dan Kek Cozart ternyata adalah kakek buyut masing-masing dari Tsuna dan Enma.

Tsuna berseru mereka harus merayakan hal ini dengan makan-makan di KFC dan menelusuri pohon keluarga mereka dengan teliti setelah pulang dari sirkus.

_End_

* * *

><p><em>AN:kenapa kalo bikin judul susah ya? OTL fic ini kudedikasikan pada semua 2700 fans Indo diluar sana (meski fic ini cuman friendship TsunaEnma aja sih). Nggak habis fikir ngeliat mereka berdua. Kok bisa ya uke + uke menghasilkan efek yang sama kuatnya untuk fujoshi akut macam saya? Waduh. Mana jarang banget lagi fic 2700 diluar sana. Btw, thanks a lot buat beta-ku yang sabar :) masukanmu sangat berguna!<em>


End file.
